Extreme Rock, Paper, Scissors
Note: I apologize for the quality of this chapter. I was very busy, but I promise, next chapter will be much better. I promise. Andy is seen inside his headquarters getting a foot massage. "Last time!" Andy began. "The teams competed in a good-old fashioned art challenge! Selena made the first move by making an alliance with Ed and Gerardo. Soon, the Killer Learners found out Gerardo's secret: He was bullied as a child for drawing. Gerardo then learned that no one cared, so he did the rest of the challenge. Now, while his picture was awesome, the Screaming Students won because all of them did the challenge and not just one member! Emily was soon voted out, and while she tried to hide it... you can tell she was sad. Now lets just start the show!" Theme song plays ---- Christopher is shown in the confessional. "Winning streaks are awesome! We're totally kicking the Killer Learner's butts. I mean... they're only down to three members." The contestants are shown eating lunch. "I think it was obvious who would go yesterday." Said Saydia. Jorge then says "Yeah. I guess. By the way, how are you guys enjoying losing?" He then laughs and the Screaming Students follow. The Killer Learners glare at Jorge. "Yeah, yeah. You guys can enjoy today as much as they want. But today, it's personal. We're all energized and ready to win." Said Nick. "Pshh." Said Jorge. "Is that an insult?" Said Nick back to Jorge. Jorge then rolls his eyes and says, "I think we all know who's gonna win this week. You guys have lost twice, and the challenges weren't even hard." "Mhmm. We'll see." Said Gerardo. Andy then walks in. "Hey guys. Ready for today's challenge?" Everyone then says, "No." "Of course you aren't. But I don't care." Said Andy. The camera then moves to show the two teams outside. Next to them are two gigantic robots, one has the Screaming Students' logo on it, and the other with the Killer Learners' logo on it. Andy then says, "Today, we're gonna play rock, paper, scissors, with a bit of the producers sick, twisted ideas! Each team will pick someone to go against someone from the opposite teams. Then, you guys will have to control the robot. Rock is a punch, paper is a slap, and scissors is a kick. Whoever gets a total beating or quits, is out of the challenge, and the winner gets a point. Most points win." Explained Andy. Nick then says, "How is this like rock, paper, scissors... ? "Andy then says "I dunno. Alright. First up is Saydia and Gerardo." As Saydia and Gerardo get inside their robots, Saydia smiles at Gerardo. Saydia says, "Good luck! I don't want this to be really competitive match ---" As Saydia says this, Gerardo punches her and follows this by kicking her. Andy then says "And Gerardo gets a point for his team!" The Screaming Students glare at Saydia. Andy then says "Next up: Christopher and Nick!" Nick and Christopher get inside their robots and begin to fight. Nick says "Eat my dust, i'm so winning!" Nick then uses rock which makes Christopher fall a little but he regains his balence. Christopher then says, "Ooo. Nice. But can you beat this?" Upon saying this, Christopher punches Nick (rock) and then kicks him (scissors). Nick then falls down and his robot smashes on the floor. However, he quickly get back up. "Take this fatty!" Nick screams as he jumps in the air and slaps Christopher as he comes down. Christopher falls on the floor, and does not get up. Nick starts to believe that he has won, yet Christopher slowly gets back up. He evilly glares at Nick and says, "Don't. Call. Me. FATTY!!!" He slaps Nick and roundhouse kicks him. Suddenly, he jumps in the air and punches Nick, delivering the final blow to him. Andy then says, "And Christopher wins! Alright teams, gather up." The teams gather around Andy and he says, "Mkay, for the final round, all of you will compete. You'll all get inside your teams robot, and control the robot inside the battlefield. This part will be a test of teamwork. Same rules as before. Go!" The teams get inside their robots. Selena and Nick are controlling their robots for their respective teams. The camera then shows the Screaming Students' arguing on the inside. "Another easy win for us, guys!" Said Ed. Ed is shown in the confessional. "Well, I think we're gonna win. I hope if we don't though, Selena gets eliminated. She's bossy." The Killer learners are shown inside their robots. All of them are shown in Marine uniforms, and all of them except Nick are shown in a straight line. "Hut hut! We have to win this challenge! We have one point, and only one point left! You better win, or I'll beat you two up so bad, you'll be crying to your mothers! HOOAH!!" "Yes sir! HOOAH!!" Said Gerardo and Chris P. "Now let's get back to winning!" Nick says as he walks to the leader chair to control the robot. The camera moves to show the Screaming Students. "Guys, use rock and punch him!" Said Jorge. "No, no, no, kick him so he falls, he'll get more damage." Said Christopher. As they are arguing, Nick kicks their robot, and they all fall, leaving a cloud of smoke. "Ahaha, this is quality entertainment! Ahahahaha!" Andy says. Selena then says, "Oh my gosh, shut the hell up you guys, they're gonna hurt us if we keep arguing!" Whilst saying this, Nick punches the robot in its face, causing the head to explode. "AH!!" Yelled the Screaming Students. Jorge then cuts in front of Selena and starts using the controls. "What are you doing?" Yells Selena. "I'm taking control. What does it look like?" Jorge then presses a button which is red with a skull on it. "Um... I don't think you should have pressed that..." Said Saydia. "Nah, whats the worst that can happen?" Upon saying this, the lights inside turn red and a voice says, "Initiating self destruct in 3... 2... ---" Jorge says, "Ah crap." The robot then explodes, which causes a massive explosion. Andy is shown still laughing. Once the smoke clears, The Killer Learners' robot is shown to still be intact, but the other robot has disintegrated, and although the contestants are safe, there is no more robot. "And the Killer Learners win!" Shouted Andy. The Killer Learners are heard shouting. Later, the contestants head back to their designed places. Selena gathers up Gerardo and Ed. "Alright, guys, this is gonna be a hard vote. Gerardo, you're automatically safe, but i'm worried for Ed." "Um... why me? What bout you? Ed says. "Well... I have strategy and you kinda don't... but it's alright, you're not a threat, so you'll most likely be safe today!" The camera then shows Nick relaxing with Chris P. "Ah, this is the life! Man, we need to win the next challenge." Said Nick. "... Chris P?" "Chris... " Chris P is then shown to have fallen soundly asleep on a soft bed. "Ha." Nick says and then goes back to relaxing. At the elimination ceremony, Andy is shown with four trays. "Okay, since this is your first time, it's simple. You go into the confessional, vote for who you would like to eliminate, put it in the vase, and come out. Person who gets the most vote is out...'' forever''." After voting is done, And then says, "When I call your name, take the lunch tray. You are then safe." "Christopher..." "... Saydia..." "... Jorge..." "Selena. Ed. This is the final tray... and it goes to..." ... "... Selena." "What... but why?" Said Ed. "Well, you kinda didn't do anything in the challenge." Said Jorge. Christopher says, "And lets face it, you ''are ''a threat." "Ed, the loser bus awaits you." Ed then starts to slowly walk away. He starts to tear up, and almost breaks down crying. He gets on the bus and cries while the bus drives away. "Wow... what a baby!" Andy says. "On another note, you guys should feel heartless, you made the dude cry. You guys are almost ready for show business!" The Screaming Students are then shown looking guilty... except for Selena. Selena is in the confessional. "What? You can't expect me to ''carry ''you to the finals. You have to work on the team too, or else i'm losing you. Ed did nothing, so buh-bye Ed." Andy then signs off by saying, "Ooo, what a shocker! Well, not the most surprising elimination, but definitely the most sad! Tune in next time for some more... Total... Drama... Cafeteria!"